Depth
by Yuuka-Matsuyama
Summary: The Physics principle pressure becomes greater as the depth increases can also be applied in terms of love. That's why, it is advised to express one's feelings as soon as possible.


**Depth**

**By: Yuuka-Matsuyama**

* * *

><p><em>What if it ever happened? What if I never fell in-love and confessed to Takano-san – even bothered to know who he really was? Would I... still be the same person?<em> Onodera-kun pondered on these what-ifs scenarios for quite awhile already. _No! No! NO! What the hell am I thinking? I'm acting like Kojima Mai from Chiba-sensei's Gyutto Shite Chuu!*****_ He scratched his hair violently then banged his head several times on his desk to regain focus. Some manuscripts and mangas collapsed on the floor – additional cleaning to do on Ritsu's list.

"Ricchan... pull yourself... together..." Kisa Shouta, the editor beside him, weakly encouraged Onodera.

"He's right... Onodera...-kun..." Mino Kanade seconded. "We... can... do this..."

"Oi! Don't go encourage him if you yourselves are not yet finished with your jobs!" Takano shouted amidst the draining environment; startling even the others who are not under his department.

_Yeah right... Just you wait! I'll make sure that this manuscript would be better than yours, Takano-san!_ Onodera thought.

And thus they continued to undergo the Hell days.

* * *

><p><em>~ Do not touch love's surface if you know you're going to drown ~<em>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the hard work..." were said among members of the Emerald department after surviving another cycle.<p>

"Kisa-san! Thanks for your hardwork!" Kisa turned around and saw Yukina Kou in his casual clothes and his dazzling smile. He dashed towards him grabbed his arm, leading him to the elevator.

"Um... Takano-san, we would be going now." Kisa shouted, annoyed by the increasing ogling of female employees. "My _younger brother_ is here to pick me up so..."

"Take care." Takano replied before Kisa and Yukina disappeared into the elevator.

"Well then, bye bye~" Mino said while pushing his seat back to its original position.

"Me too." Hatori said after reading Chiaki's message that he would be staying in his house tonight. Both left the room, leaving Takano and Ritsu alone.

Being fully aware of the tendencies of Takano in this kind of situation, Ritsu uneasily sat on his seat and organized his things then prepared for his departure. His workplace must be as orderly as possible for a misplaced file might result to an extension of hours in the future – increasing the probability of spending _more_ time with Takano in the office.

"Onodera..." Takano pulled Kisa's chair, unmindful of the stacks of paper left on the desk that might crumble, and then sat just inches away from Ritsu. "Let's go home together." He gently whispered in his ear.

"No thanks. I'd rather go home by myself tonight." He stood up, as carefully as he can – minding the leftover works of others, made the last minute arrangements, checked his calendar for his schedule next week then quickly grabbed his bag when –

"Takano-san – " Takano pulled Onodera-san and kissed him full on the mouth. He became cautious of what was going to happen next so he pushed him away. The floor was still well lighted and Ritsu believes that there were still some employees working in this hour that might endanger his career plans. Despite this worry, he cannot do anything to decrease his heart's rate and cover his... erection? Embarrassed by this, he dashed into the elevator and pressed the button _violently_.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Hurry up and close._

"Idiot!" Takano was barely able to enter the elevator with him. He held his lovers hand firmly knowing that he often desires to leave at these kind moment. He then noticed Onodera's erection then smiled. His smile turned into laughter when Ritsu pulled away from his grip to cover his front and faced the other side.

"Do not look..." Ritsu murmured. He felt that that was the cue for someone or for something to happen that would make him disappear from Takano's sight. _Yeah right. As if an elevator would shield me from this!_

"Idiot." Takano said. He placed his palm on top of Ritsu's head and motioned his head so that his eyes locked onto Ritsu's. He answered his lips' desire to taste Ritsu. This time though, it was wet and his tongue took time exploring the inside. They took a couple of breaths in between yet he was amazed by the progress Ritsu was making in terms of kisses.

Takano was surprised to realize that he did not need to make sure that escape was nowhere to be found by Ritsu. Well, it's not like Ritsu acquired powers to pass through the poster-filled walls of the Marukawa elevator... Nevertheless, he pushed Ritsu on one corner of the floor – claspping his left fingers over Ritsu's right fingers while his right hand unbuttoned Ritsu's shirt.

_I can't..._ Ritsu thought. _I can't control myself..._

"What's wrong?" Takano asked, bothered by the facial expression Ritsu was showing.

"I'm sorry Takano-san... today... I... won't... hold back..."

"Huh?"

"Eh? Um... It's just that..."

Takano smirked then placed a wet kiss on his lower lip. "Please take care of me."

For the first time, it was Takano-san who was pinned under while Ritsu planted kisses all over his body. Takano tried to maximize the space he and Ritsu could occupy. The elevator's base were cold against their naked skin but it did not affect Ritsu much since he was on top. Takano, on the other hand, felt the cold only at his back. His long legs were arched with Ritsu in the middle – now licking his ear down to his neck.

'_It must be hard enduring this all day._' he thought. He now gave way for him to explore his mouth – even biting his lower lip and tracing his upper teeth. Their tongues danced for seconds until Ritsu broke it to leave trails of saliva in his chest. _I guess, I underestimated his abilities on sex. _Takano realized. _Well, at least now I know something new –_

His thoughts were interrupted when Ritsu started sucking his groin.

"Oi!" Takano shove Ritsu into the opposite wall of the elevator and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"What are you doing Ritsu?" He asked angrily. Ritsu avoided his piercing glare and stared at his reflection on the posters.

"What do you mean Takano-san?"

"What 'what do you mean'? Oi, Ritsu!" Takano pounded on Ritsu's shoulders with his both hands. "This isn't you!"

Ritsu's eyes widened and realized what he had been doing. He feels disgusted, ashamed – not worthy of someone's love... especially Takano's.

_How come this incident – _

"Ritsu..." Takano's voice calling out him by his first name shattered his self-control and made sound the inner voice full of insecurities.

"That's because... I was wondering if... Takano-san would... leave me if... I do stuff... like these... and satisfy..." Ritsu kept his voice and head down.

"Ah, I see. So, you're only doing it to test me?" Annoyance can be felt in his presence. He didn't believe that he was just being experimented by Ritsu despite him knowing the feelings he still harbours for him all this time.

"Eh? No... That's not what I meant..." _Please, don't tempt me in saying these embarrassing lines._

"So, what?" Takano looked at Ritsu coldly. Everything about Takano can be determined by the way he looks at someone and right now and even though Ritsu cannot clearly see his expression, he is certain that he demands an explanation right now.

"Ano... Eto..." Ritsu tried to calm himself, sat on his pants lying on the floor and tried to talk as slow and clearly as possible. A time like these challenges ones capability to convey a message in a simple and straight-to-the-point. A task such as this was hard for Ritsu to accomplish but still...

"... I... was wondering, just this afternoon if... I... for instance, did not meet Takano-san..." Ritsu peeked at Takano's face. Takano's shoulders were now leaned on the wall across him, his legs were now relaxed on the floor but his eyes were still craving for more explanation. He still didn't even bother protecting himself from the bitter cold the shiny surface was emmiting.

"And?" He taunted him. He crossed his arms and looked straight in Ritsu's direction.

"And... um... and... eh?" _Tears._ He was crying. He wiped his eyes with his hands but it still continued to pour – just like the rain during he first followed Takano home and saw him adopt Sorata.

"Idiot."

"Eh?" Before he knew it, Takano was already wrapping him in his warm embrace – melting all the doubts and shattering his walls. _Please, please don't let me be away from him, Kami-sama!_ He closed his eyes and clung into Takano.

His tears soon evaporated as his cheeks heated with the pace going on between him and Takano. With the change of roles, [ _Ughhh__ ]_ Ritsu now being fastened in Takano, _[ N-n__ooooo ] _worries such as their past and their current problems vanished.

There was not much room for more innovative positions so Takano _[ I'll move now Ritsu ] _rocked Ritsu _[_ _Ahhh Ta - ahh __] _harder than before, making sure that Ritsu would still be satisfied. Ritsu screamed _[ Takano-san ] _his name with bliss and released more load. Takano, pleased by his voice, felt another orgasm. They both touched and tasted each other – feeling the throbbing of their excited hearts. Nothing in the world destroyed their moment of showing how much they love each other. They came together once more and decided to continue the rest in bed.

"Ritsu." Takano softly said, cupping his lovers chin with his hand. "I love you." Tears swelled up in Ritsu's eyes. For a moment, he thought of allowing himself to be engulfed in his presence - to let all the bottled feelings be voiced. But he dared not to, for words such as this are better shown than said.

Ritsu relayed his confession – a confession Takano claimed would be _said_ by Ritsu just after seeing him, but it didn't matter. Now, it was his turn - his turn of expressing himself to him - sealing their lips and body once more.

* * *

><p>"Um... Takano-san, I was wondering at this for quite sometime already..." Ritsu said while dressing up. They had been inside the elevator for quite sometime now, banging each other and wetting the narrow place.<p>

"What?" Takano asked as he wiped the floor with his handkerchief. Realizing that the cloth couldn't handle the remaining liquid on the floor, he asked for Ritsu's handkerchief - stealing another wet kiss in the process.

"How come no one saw us inside the elevator?" Ristu continued.

"So, you want to be seen by Yokozowa while riding me?" Takano leaned forward and kissed Ritsu's front followed by his lips.

"That's not what I meant! Um... "

"..."

* * *

><p>"Yokozawa! Please use the stairs. The elevators are not working."<p>

"Eh? ... I underestand. Then... Thank you for your hardwork, Isaka-san." Yokozawa headed for the stairs baffled.

"Huh? But it worked just hours ago, Bocchama..."

"Someone's currently using it Asahina so..."

"I understand. I'll inform the others to refrain from using it then." Asahina, after stealing a kiss on Isaka's lips, followed his orders.

**~END~**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_I__'m acting like__ Kojima Mai from Chiba-sensei's **Gyutto Shite Chuu** -_

is a shoujo manga by Chiba Kozue and published by Shokakuan last 2008. It was serialized in Sho-Comi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I do not own nor affiliated with the manga Gyutto Shitte Chuu and Sekai-ichi no Hatsukoi. This is my first yaoi fanfic and I hope you had fun reading it as I had fun writing it. If you have any complains and/or tips in writing BL fanfics, please PM me~ I really appreciate it.


End file.
